Talk:Hoshikage
200 years? I don't watch the anime, so I don't know anything about these Hoshikage, but is it true the first Hoshikage lived about 200 years ago? That's almost 150 years before the Shodai Hokage founded Konoha and started the whole Kage title. --ShounenSuki 12:24, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :So... could anyone clarify this for me? --ShounenSuki 12:51, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yes he did. The fact is anime fillers are in Naruto logic but there are some deviations. This arcs are clearly not written by Kishimoto judging by the manga, And that shinobi villages there created 80 years ago, was revealed during this year. So anime creators simply didn't knew that. Paths 12:57, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't know when this filler aired, but we knew that the hidden villages where only sixty-odd years old as early as 2002 and likely even far earlier. Not to mention that if a village only had 4 leaders in 200 years, each would have to have ruled for 50 years; an extremely long time. Actually, since the Third Hoshikage seems to have only become the leader very recently, each of hid predecessors would have to have ruled for more then 60 years, making it even more ridiculous. I knew the anime writers made a lot of mistakes, but this is one of the greatest and most ridiculous. :Anyway, I guess that should be left in then. What about the bit about the Fifth Hoshikage? It says it has no real source, so is it only speculation? --ShounenSuki 13:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) This episodes aired in 2005-2006,and Madara's explanation were in April this year, so they just messed up. Paths 13:25, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :As I said, they should have already know it was a mistake. They messed up where they shouldn't have. :Any way, I asked this before, but you didn't answer. What about the Fifth Hoshikage bit? --ShounenSuki 11:01, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry for not answering, I didn't notice the question and I head sort of time problem. anyway the Fifth thing is deleted, and it was just a fan speculation.Paths 11:57, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Does anyone know in which episode it was mentioned how long ago the Hoshikage title was started? I really cannot believe the anime crew would make such a blatant mistake. --ShounenSuki 03:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Not true kage. "The Hoshikage is not a true Kage, as both the anime and the manga clearly point out at one point or another that there are only five Kage, ruling the hidden villages in the five major countries. The Hoshikage is not on the list, and therefore is not recognised as an actual Kage. The title is, in all likelihood, simply a formality. The five mentioned Kage are the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, the Mizukage of Kirigakure, the Hokage of Konohagakure, the Raikage of Kumogakure and the Kazekage of Sunagakure. It is the long-standing goal of the Hoshigakure to achieve sufficient power to have their Kage recognised as such." < this is completely pointless, because Hoshigakure doesn't exist in the Naruto World, it was a village made up by the anime producers and therefore, the Hoshikage is made up as well. --speysider (talk) 16:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Anime material is also considered canon however lesser than the manga in that respect that it is. The wikia is supposed to chronicle all the information even if it's treated like a bastard child at times.--Cerez365™ 17:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Since the Hoshigakure Arc is anime only and it has never been mentioned in any form in Shippuden, it's just a made up place that doesn't exist. --speysider (talk) 17:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) So ? Does the mention of it hurts you ? --Elveonora (talk) 00:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :No it doesn't hurt me, I just think it's a pointless addition since everyone knows there's only five places allowed the title of Kage and anyone else calling themselves Kage are fake. It's even an anime only arc so in reality Naruto never went to destroy the meteroite, and neither did one fall there. --speysider (talk) 08:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Everyone knows that, it's an anime only filler thus not canonical. --Elveonora (talk) 14:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :So if everyone knows it, why bother to include it ? --speysider (talk) 15:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Because this is Naruto wikia ... don't know if you are serious or trolling --Elveonora (talk) 21:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm totally serious. If you have absolutely nothing that relates to this question, please stop commenting here, all you've done is bash me for trying to make a suggestion. --speysider (talk) 08:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) They can call themselves kages, doesn't mean they are it's as simple as that Munchvtec (talk) 02:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC)